NO TE AMO
by espero kiu lumi
Summary: [SesshomaruRin]No todo es miel sobre hojuelas. Nadie ha dicho que el más temido Youkai pueda amar, pero exploremos que pasa cuando su protegida ha descubierto que puede amarlo a él. Aviso: tiene lemon explicito.


Hola esta es una historia corta, un poco más oscura que las que suelo hacer. Como siempre es de Sesshomaru y Rin, pero esta vez exploremos el laso sórdido de nuestro galán, aquel que le hace ganarse el nombre del más temible entre los Youkai. Aviso desde ya que tiene lemon y explícito, así que si alguien no es amante de este tema que se de por avisado. Ya sin más les dejo este one-shot que espero les guste.

* * *

-

**NO TE AMO**

**-**

La tarde de verano palidecía en su esplendor y el cálido sopor del sol auguraba una noche tibia y despejada. Rin andaba silenciosa aquel día siguiendo los pasos del demonio blanco, no había cantos ni risas en aquella ocasión porque en su pecho dudas de mujer se revolvían. Atrás quedaba la simple inocencia de niña donde las cosas y las personas eran fáciles de comprender, ahora sus sentimientos se agitaban y necesitaba darles un nombre y más importante aún, un dueño. Alzó la mirada nuevamente para escudriñar aquella alba cabellera pero fueron dos orbes doradas las que le respondieron, su amo había descifrado que no todo marchaba en calma en aquella cabecita alborotada, la conocía tan bien.

- Rin – dijo con su clásica indiferencia – no te retrases.-

Tan simples palabras nacidas de esos labios violáceos en respuesta a una angustia tan profunda. Rin ajustó la marcha para no quedarse atrás, sabía que a su amo le disgustaba que se alejara demasiado, y ese gesto era el que alentaba a su ingenuo corazón.

-"…_ no me retraso, nunca lo hago. Es solo que aunque avance muy de prisa siento que me va dejando atrás, soy una humana y cada vez se me dificulta más ir con Uds. Yo que siento que el alma se me arranca del cuerpo por ir tras Sesshomaru-sama y Ud que no lo se hace cargo de ella. No entiendo, hay días en que pareciera que fuéramos dos extraños andando la misma senda con una vida de distancia, mientras que otros, creo que su interés por mi es verdadero y nace de algo incluso mas ardiente que el cariño. ¿Porqué me cuida como si fuera una niña aún sabiendo que hace mucho deje de serlo? O es que me ve aún como la pobre criatura que le siguió aquella vez en el bosque?_ … _" –_ Rin miró nuevamente al culpable de todos sus desvelos, el que podía caminar sin pesos en el corazón porque simplemente no lo tenía.

-"… _A decir verdad aún soy esa niña, todavía espero ansiosa día tras día un simple gesto que me haga creer que Ud. también me ama. Pero los años pasan y tales demostraciones han sido, si bien elocuentes, muy escasas. Kami!... no se que hacer con él. Ha desandado sus pasos sólo para salvarme y protegerme, otras veces a atendido mis niñerías por complacerme e incluso ha dejado que otros youkais me vean caminar juto a él, pero incluso así sigue siendo el demonio distante que marca una profunda brecha entre su raza y la mía. Mientas yo acá puedo decir, ya sin manera de ocultarlo, que me muero de amor por él, me muero cada día cuando no me mira y revivo con solo una palabra suya …"-_

- Jaken – La voz profunda de su amo la sacó de sus meditaciones y descubrió que la noche ya se había cerrados sobre ellos – Ve por leña – y diciendo esto se detuvo en un claro.

Rin lo observó mientras él inspeccionaba los alrededores con la aguda mirada, siempre lo hacía cuado iba a marcharse, después de todo no la dejaría nunca sin antes estar comprobar que era seguro. Larga era aquella rutina pero el desenlace muy familiar, al amanecer él se ausentaría por días enteros, quizás por muchas lunas y ella debería aguardarlo como siempre. Pero ahora las cosas eran diferentes, sus propios sentimientos que le hacían revolotear a su alrededor le ahogarían lentamente si no lo tenía a su lado. El panorama se presentaba funesto para una muchacha que ama intensamente por primera vez, la soledad es algo que cala hondo en el cuerpo humano y no tiene cura más que la presencia. Rin se sabía incapaz de prorrogar más el desenlace sin saber cuándo volvería a tener una oportunidad.

En aquella noche sin luna hizo acopio de unas fuerzas que jamás debió reunir, es que quien siente lo que Rin jamás se detiene a comprender los resultados de sus actos. Lentamente avanzó hacia el demonio y se colocó frente a él, tan cerca que podía ver los destellos de sus orbes de oro, podía sentir los nervios erizarle la piel por la cercanía a su señor y detenerle el corazón.

- Que sucede – Inquirió con total frialdad mientras que olfateaba disimuladamente kilómetros a la redonda.

La muchacha sabía que era el momento de decir todo lo que sentía pero las palabras adecuadas no acudían, su cabeza se habían enredado tanto en las posibles manera de hacérselo saber que ya no sabía cual de ellas debía utilizar. El Taiyoukai bajó la mirada y le clavó el fulgor brillante de sus pupilas impacientes, debía de hacerlo, no importaba cómo lo hiciere. Rin se puso con timidez en punta de pies y estiró sus brazos hasta poder entrelazar los dedos detrás de la nuca de Sesshomaru. Las platinadas hebras le acariciaron las mejillas mientras la muchacha se aventuraba a rozar sus labios débilmente con los de él, era el extasiante elixir del primero beso, torpe, imperecedero, infinito. Retrocedió un poco para encontrar sus ojos y verle directamente mientras pronunciaba la declaración más importante de su vida.

- Te amo –

Cerró los ojos y se dispuso a sellar su sentencia probando nuevamente el veneno de aquella gélida boca pero su amo desvió el rostro previendo sus intenciones. Las fieras garras se cerraron con suavidad alrededor de su muñeca y en un movimiento displicente se deshizo también del abrazo de su protegida.

- Vuelve con Jaken – El mundo frío le inundó el cuerpo y su alma se partió en dos al recibir esa respuesta de la persona que amaba.

- ¿a-acaso no me …- decir aquello dolía más que el mismo rechazo- no me ama? –

- No puedo amarte, eres una humana – Era cierto, no podía. Tiempo atrás cuando había sentido el mismo impuso que su padre había tomado aquella decisión y jamás daría pie atrás en ello.

Las fuerzas le abandonaron frente a tal contestación y sus rodillas cedieron al peso de su propio cuerpo. El Tayoukai se marchó lentamente, nada más tenía que agregar, pero la destrozada mujer aún necesitaba respuestas.

- yo.. no comprendo – Gruesas lágrimas anegaban sus ojos - ¿por qué¿porqué entonces siempre me protege, porque se digna entonces a escucharme, porqué le da alas a este sentimiento si nunca ha tenido futuro? No lo entiendo si yo…- su voz se quebró en el llanto e inesperadamente esto conmovió a Sesshomaru quien se detuvo.

- Soy un demonio, no un monstruo. No voy a desentender los cuidados que un amo le debe prodigar a sus vasallos - ¿un vasallo¿eso era todo lo que significaba para él? Rin no podía soportarlo.

- ¡Eso no es verdad! – Se levantó con las manos en el pecho, no quería creer que fuera cierto – Yo no soy un… no, no lo soy. Yo no soy igual que Jaken para Ud, no puedo serlo. Ud. me ha salvado la vida varias veces, jamás ha hecho eso por él. Ha permitido que duerma en su hombro y a él no le deja ni acercarse. ¡Me está mintiendo!

- Jaken gusta de mi nombre, de decirse el sirviente del mayor Youkai de todas estas tierras, el alimento de su ego. El tiene lo que desea y ni una sola cosa más. – El pecho de Rin se encogió al escuchar aquello – y tu Rin¿Qué es lo que buscas de mi?

- … - no tenía respuesta para esa pregunta, no podía pedirle nada porque no se sentía con el derecho.

- Cuando lo sepas sabes donde encontrarme -

No, no la amaba, quizás algún sentimiento cabía en su pecho pero estaba encerrado bajo siete llaves y así continuaría. La mujer se acurrucó a si misma tratando de darse consuelo en la más absoluta soledad. Nunca en tanto tiempo había sentido la ausencia de los suyos porque siempre en su cabeza había creído tenerlo a él, aunque fuera de una manera distante le parecía que una extraña conexión se extendía entre los dos. Creyó desfallecer y que el aire nuevo del día le traería la sorpresa que todo había sido una mentira, pero la verdad abofeteaba en el rostro con tal violencia que era inconfundible. Buscó una salida, una manera de dejar de sentir tanto amor, porque querer así sin tener donde depositarlo es destrozar el alma. La muerte era su única salida, pero aún eso no le estaba permitido, no podía quitarse la vida porque no le pertenecía. Desde hacía más de diez años que gozaba de una vida prestada, una que le había dado el mismo Sesshomaru y por ello lo trasnformaban en el único ser con derecho a reclamarla. No, no había nada más que ella pudiera hacer más que aceptar que las estrellas no siempre le sonreirán a todos. El vacío que sólo era iluminado por una última luz de esperanza próxima a expirar. Un simple deseo, eso era todo lo que él iba a prodigarle, pero precisamente lo que ella necesitaba le había sido negado de antemano.

Recostado en el tronco de un árbol Sesshomaru la vio acercarse, los ojos destrozados de tanto llorar, un cuerpo sin vida donde antes habitara una niña incansable. Rin se arrodillo junto a él para al menos disfrutar cuando sus ojos se encontraran.

- Ya lo has decidido – Rin asintió con la cabeza y las lágrimas rodaron para humedecer sus mejillas

- Quiero estar contigo – Sesshomaru se extraño de tal petición.

- No puedo amarte – respondió lacónico.

- No estoy pidiendo que me ames –

Lentamente Rin desató su obi y lo dejó a un lado mientras el llanto le inundaba el alma. Con sumo cuidado se abrió el kimono dejando su blanca e inmaculada piel al descubierto. El demonio comprendió las intenciones de su pequeña pero sabía que debía contenerse, no la amaba eso estaba decidido pero tampoco formaría parte de sus ideas autodestructivas. La tersa mano de la muchacha se posó sobre la suya y pudo sentir como el frío había hecho nido en su cuerpo. Casi como en un embrujo Rin lo condujo, tembló en extremo al sentir el contacto de aquella garra sobre su cuello y lo guió por su hombro para que deslizara las vestimentas que cayeron al suelo. En medio del silencio le enseñó su completa desnudez que clamaba por tener un dueño, por ser de él. Sesshomaru permaneció inalterable ante tal visión, nada había en sus ojos que delataran siquiera el más mínimo estremecimiento, incluso cuando ella dirigió la fría garra para que acariciara uno de sus senos.

- Lo prometiste – dijo en una amarga protesta – dijiste que cuando supiera lo que quería de ti te buscara y aquí estoy.

- No sabes lo que pides – La sangre le hervía en el cuerpo ante tan exquisita mujer.

- No, no lo se – una solitaria lágrima mojó la piel del demonio – Y nunca lo sabré a menos que me lo enseñes tu –

- No… no estaría bien-

No podía aceptar ese trato, aunque fuera una vil humana era su lacaya y había ganado una simple consideración. No haría abuso de su cuerpo por simple deseo carnal, para eso estaban todas las demás.

- Se que has tomado a tantas otras, no puedo ser peor que ellas – Completamente destrozada bajo la mirada - ¿es que te soy tan repugnante?

No, no lo era, todo lo contrario, era una magnífica hembra que despertaba el libido en él. Una de las pocas humanas que le habían hecho hervir la sangre, pero sabía muy bien que no sería placentero en manera alguna ser amada por un youkai. No estaba bien y jamás lo estaría, pero ese aroma lo aturdía minuto a minuto y le hacía olvidar su reparos para saborear cada palmo de su amplitud.

- lo-lo lamento amo – ya nada había que pudiera querer de él.

Azorada Rin buscó sus ropas para salir de allí pero la rápida garra de su señor la detuvo antes que pudiera cubrirse. Levantó la mirada y lo que encontró le sorprendió, los dorados ojos del demonio fulgían en tonos carmesí mientras el deseo se delineaba en cada contorno de su rostro. Bruscamente le tomó de la cintura con la mano libre y la atrajo hasta él de tal manera que le cortó la respiración. Como una bestia de caza se hundió en su cuello adueñándose de su olor, su filosa lengua le acarició el lóbulo de la oreja hasta el mentón arrancándole suspiros inconscientes. Cuando terminó de reconocer su presa se detuvo mirando fijamente aquellos labios rosas y sonrió satisfecho al ver que su aroma era puro, que jamás habían sido tocados por nadie antes que él. Los rozó con los suyos propios y los mordisqueo sin recelo hasta que su dueña saliera de su asombro. Deslizó su garra ascendiendo por el brazo hasta su nuca mientras dejaba profundas marcas rojizas a su paso, una vez que la tuvo firme sin que pudiera escapar le habló con voz ronca sobre su boca.

- ¿Es esto lo que quieres? –

Rin meneo la cabeza en un asentimiento tembloroso y Sesshomaru sonrió con lujuria. Con rudeza innecesaria se abrió paso en esa párvula boca y saboreo sin medida todo lo que pudiera sacar de ella, bebió hasta la ultima gota del néctar que poseía y rasgó con sus colmillos la delicada piel de sus labios. El sabor metálico de la sangre mezclado con su propia saliva escurría por la comisura de los labios cuando Rin comenzó a sacudirse desesperada sin poderse liberar. El demonio hubiera continuado satisfaciendo sus instintos pero muerta no le servía de nada, retrocedió unos centímetros y permitió que una bocanada de aire le llegara a los pulmones a la pobre chica.

No tuvo tiempo de reponerse cuando su amo la tiró al sueño para disfrutar de la belleza de su cuerpo tenso por aquel beso, era perfecta. Los senos duros, la curvilínea de sus caderas, todo era exquisito, sobretodo aquel aroma que se extendía de su entrepierna, todo le gritaba que la tomase. Nerviosa, sin la experiencia de saber que aquello le disgustaría, Rin cubrió con sus brazos su pecho, avergonzada de su propia desnudez. La expresión de desagrado en el youkai fue evidente y en rápido movimiento se posicionó sobre ella aprisionándola con sus rodillas, con brusquedad le sujetó los brazos sobre su cabeza para poder verle en toda su extensión.

Besó su cuello y desde allí descendió hasta su busto, pudo notar como la humana respiraba agitada presa de la ansiedad, un deleite. Los lamió con locura y hundió sus finos colmillos en la piel para marcarla, esa presa había sido suya y todo demonio que se le acercase lo sabría. Rin arqueó la espalda levemente para alentarlo a que no se detuviera, pobre niña, no entendía que aquello era innecesario, Sesshomaru ya no pretendía detenerse aún cuando ella se lo suplicara, él era un Youkai y esa la manera en que un demonio tomaba posesión de lo que le pertenecía. Recorrió cada palmo de ese cuerpo joven con su garra libre y se tendió a su lado para poder palpar hasta los más intrincados rincones. Bajó por las caderas y se encontró los bellos erizados de Rin, bastó un pequeño contacto en aquella zona para que la muchacha se asustara en intentara retroceder. La completa ignorancia del acto era una sensación nueva que el Taiyoukai no había desfrutado nunca antes en una hembra, allí estaba ella, criada en ajena a todo lo que el amor se refería, entregándose por primera vez sin entender a donde se dirigían. Deslizó dos dedos en su entrepierna y la calidez que lo recibió le sorprendió, se moría por probar todo de ella, aunque fuera por una sola vez, pero la muchacha asustada se negaba a darle paso. Sesshomaru beso su piel y subió por ella hasta su oído.

- Abre tus piernas …- Pero Rin negó con la cabeza – Ábrelas!

Obediente accedió a la orden se su señor y el mundo le dio vueltas cuando Sesshomaru comenzó a acariciarla en su punto más vulnerable, la humedad en ella fluía al ritmo de los agasajos que su señor le daban y el demonio se aventuró en ella. Introdujo sus dedos apenas un poco y notó inmediatamente que era demasiado estrecha para él, un augurio de que la sensación sería inigualable para el youkai. Al notarla que ya estaba relajada le soltó las manos y sin detenerse en sus caricias se despojó lentamente de su ropa que le estorbaba. Se colocó entre sus piernas, absorto en las sonrojadas mejillas de la humana y su boca entre abierta, era un ángel. Un ángel en los brazos de un demonio. Rin sintió como los dedos eran reemplazados por algo cálido y de mayores proporciones que intentaba abrirse paso sin éxito. Intentaba alejarse pero su señor la sujetaba firme en un abrazo, una tenues lágrimas asomaron a sus ojos que el secó con su boca, sin mas remedio le tomó la nuca y le habló al oído.

- Sólo recuerda que te lo advertí –

Tomándola de las caderas embistió con fuerza y Rin pudo sentir la totalidad de la extensión de su amo dentro de ella. Un grito desgarrador nació de su garganta y estremeció a todo el bosque y sus pobladores, Sesshomaru cubrió sus labios con un beso apasionado y ahogó aquel alarido con su propia boca. El dolor era insoportable, sentía cómo le quemaba cada vez que la penetraba, era imposible que ella pudiera amoldarse a él, tenía razón no estaba bien. Aunque ella intentaba alejarlo era inútil, el desenfreno se había apoderado de él, y aunque pudiera sentir el olor del copioso llanto de la humana era incapaz de oírlo. La exquisita sensación de ella cubriéndolo era un dolor tan placentero que le nublaba los sentidos.

Su señor tenía razón en haberle negado aquel deseo, ella no sabía lo que estaba pidiendo, más siendo lo único que tendría de él no podía odiarlo. El demonio era un amante bestial, con potentes arrebatos que hacían crujir los huesos de la frágil chica bajo él casi al punto de romperse. Rin ya no podía mirarle a los ojos, quien estaba con ella en ese minuto era otro, cada centímetro de su curpo le dolía, tenía laceraciones y las marcas en cada rincón producto de sus dientes y sus garras. Era claro ahora que una humana era demasiado frágil para un demonio y sólo quería que todo acabara pronto. El vigor de las arremetidas se volvió más violento y Sesshomaru se arqueó para dejar todo de sin dentro de la mujer que se batía inconsciente en sus brazos.

Exhaló el airé con dificultad tratando de recomponerse, las gotas de sudor escurrían por sus cabellos plateados y caías sobre el sonrojado rostro de Rin sin que esta reaccionara en los más mínimo. Por unos momentos el Taiyoukai termió lo peor, tanto deseo contenido le habían hecho imposible medirse en su frenesí, años negandose a disfrutar de aquella niña que había criado como suya y ahora… Sesshomaru se acercó a su boca y comprobó que aún respiraba, sólo estaba dormida, exhausta quizás agónica, pero viva. Se vistió con sus blancos atavíos preparándose para marchar, el aurora se escapaba con la misma rapidez que venía el alba y era tiempo de partir. Algo en sus pies le estorbó el paso y al mirarlo se dio cuenta que era el kimono azúl que ella traía la noche anterior, cuando se volvió para mirarla algo hubo que le impidió dejarla tirada allí. Ella sonreía, plena y completamente feliz, pese a haber sufrido tanto por estar con él, era dichosa. Esa felicidad que sólo los humanos podemos sentir, esa que los demonios envidian y los espíritus malignos odian, esa era el regalo que sin saberlo Rin le daba a su señor uno que nunca había recibido. Se agachó junto a ella y la llamó por su nombre, no debía dejarla en medio de la nada expuesta así. Un brebe susurro salió de esos labios maltratados.

Un inaudible "te amo", nada más que eso fue su respusta, una simple frase y su cuerpo se le antojo eternamente exquisito. Se acercó a ese rostro blanco y le besó, lo recorrió con su lengua y sintió el sabor de aquella piel. Los afilados colmillos sobresalieron en una sonrisa posesiva y sin mediación se clavaron en la curva de su cuello rasgando todo a su paso. Rin se despertó sobresaltada con este nuevo punzante dolor, ya no tenía fuerzas para detenerlo y sólo podía llorar mientras que el toxico veneno de sus dientes le quemaba como acero hirviente. El tomó su torso desnudo para poder profundizar la mordida y ella ya no pudo más, aquello nubló su vista y con un grito mudo perdió la conciencia definitivamente.

Jaken recorría los alrededores buscando a la muchacha extraviada, había pasado la noche fuera y si su amo no la encontraba cuando regresara el pobre sapo sería historia, de esas historias que cuentan para asustar a los niños por las noches. Cuando escuchó ruidos a lo lejos corrió con la esperanza de hallarla pero a quien encontró en su lugar fue al propio amo que tanto temía encontrar.

-a-amito bonito… ya regreso.. yo..- Pero de pronto se detuvo al notar que el youkai cargaba el cuerpo inconsciente de la muchacha, estaba herida y con seguridad el sapo estaba camino a la tumba.

- Vamos Jaken – y diciendo esto prosiguió la marcha.

El viejo youkai no se explicaba porque seguía vivo ni porque su señor había pospuesto su viaje, y porque cargaba a la humana en vez de dejarla en lomos de Ah-Un. La muchacha en sus brazos se remeció y su cuello blanco quedó al descubierto. Cuatro figuras púrpuras, redondas como lunas llenas, marcaban su piel, aún no terminaban de oscurecerse lo que indicaban que eran recientes.

- A-amo Sesshomaru, Rin , ella tiene, Ud…-

- Si…- Respondió con su habitual indiferencia a las preguntas inconclusas de su lacayo.

- Esas marcas… son de presa? –

- Si… - Efectivamente, aquel rastro de colmillos se les dejaba a las presas que habían sido domadas. Destinadas a aquellos bajo el dominio de un youkai, denotaban su esclavitud y prometían la muerte a quienes los robasen.

- Pero no es una esclava verdad porque Ud la carga entonces…¿la ha tomado como su compañera?

- No, es una humana.

Es pobre sapo no entendía nada de lo que su amo le decía, no podía uno de sus lacayos rebajarse a se marcado como una presa, algo más debía haber ocurrido, pero si no la tomaba como su compañera tampoco no entendía que era lo que podía ser.

- Pero amo la niña esta…-

-Jaken… silencio - el Youkai ya estaba harto - … y no le digas "niña".-

La mujer en sus brazos dormitaba con los labios entreabiertos, apenas robándole un suspiro a la muerte, a pesar de ser tan frágil no había muerto el demonio no alcanzaba a comprender porqué aún quería sostenerla en sus brazos.

- Pensé que no me amabas – la voz queda de Rin le llegó en un agotado susurro.

-No te amo- la muchacha escondió el rostro en el pecho de su señor ahogando su desilusión y con una voz amarga agregó.

- Pero te has quedado conmigo¿por qué? –

Sesshomaru apoyó el mentón en esos negros cabellos para encontrar la respuesta correcta. Luego de unos instantes su ojos brillaron con un dejo de lujuria y diversión, acercándose a su oído le respondió con la voz más profunda que pudo encontrar

- porque quiero repetirlo … – Los ojos avellanados se abrieron con terror pintados en las pupilas - … cuando tu me lo pidas. – aclaró.

La besó dulcemente en la frente y volvió a adoptar aquel porte glacial e indiferente, pero ella sabía que al menos que en alguna parte de ese ser despreciable había un espacio que le pertenecía. No era su sirviente, ni su esclava, ni su hembra, pero tampoco aceptaría que otro loco la tocara. Aquella era una situación completamente irregular entre las reglas de los suyos, pero quien sería tan valiente como para reprochárselo a él. Sólo sabía que le pertenecía, de una manera extraña y retorcida, pero le pertenecía. ¿La amaba? Por supuesto que no, era impensable, nunca la amaría. ¡PERO CÓMO LA QUERIA!


End file.
